


In love with his Best Friend!

by loobylou2014



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loobylou2014/pseuds/loobylou2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell does something truly romantic xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	In love with his Best Friend!

I got a surprise for you tonight” Mitchell told Remmie conversationally on the way to the café.  
“Mmmmm really” Remmie wiggled his eyebrows theatrically as Jing Chantelle and Joe all grimaced.  
“Na not that you filthy fucker!...well maybe that but not completely ok?” He smiled and blushed discreetly trying not to let the others see.  
“Don’t be embarrassed mate, what red blooded male could keep their hands to themselves when in the presence of this?” He gestured to himself and laughed.  
“Well I seemed to manage our whole lives.” Mitchell shot back with a wink.  
“Oooooh!” shouted Joe raising his hand for a high five which never came.  
Chantelle just looked at him sympathetically and shook her head.  
“What? That was one of those #BURN moments Stephen’s always doing it…..wasn’t it?”  
“No!” snapped Mitchell and I’ll #KICKTHESHITOUTOFYOU if you ever laugh at my boyfriend again. Right?”  
“Sorry Rem Dogg” mumbled Joe staring intently at the ground.  
Remmie just smiled at him, he patted Joe on the back kindly.  
“Don’t be a plonker Joe he’s only acting hard like that coz he knows it turns me on.”  
Joe took a couple of steps out of Remmie’s reach and Chantelle just winked at him knowingly.  
“We all love a bad boy don’t we?” she laughed tickling Joe’s side making him jump.  
“Did I hear my favourite subject?” Stephen’s voice rang down the corridor, he was half running half skipping with a flushed looking Frank behind him. Both their shirts where untucked and everyone could see Stephen’s tight abs as his three bottom buttons where still undone.  
Remmie was fortunate (or unfortunate depending on how you see it) to have the full impact of Stephen’s breath takingly defined stomach muscles as they were directly at his eye level. He didn’t realise that he was staring with his mouth a little open and a rather unfocused look on his face.  
“Rem? Rem?” Came Mitchell’s voice from somewhere in the distance.  
“Like something you see?” Growled Frank with a flash of anger in his eyes.  
“Remmie!” barked Mitchell  
“What? Huh? What?” Remmie looked up confused.  
“You were staring” grumbled Mitchell sulkily  
“Na mate I must have fallen asleep or something?” he looked round at Mitchell trying to brush off what he knew was about to be an incident.  
“Tell you what MATE, you wanna fall asleep like that again and I’ll fucking end you. OK? Frank was almost shaking with anger. He was controlling himself as best he could as he’d promised Stephen he’d try not to fight anymore.  
“Now that’s what you call a Bad Boy” Stephen giggled. “You can’t blame him for staring though, these muscles are enough to attract any man, fucks sake Frank look what they did to you!” He rubbed a gentle hand down Franks arm calming him down. Frank through his arm round him and kissed him quickly before turning to Rem and laughing.  
“He’s got a point but no more ok?”  
“Course mate soz and all that.” Remmie mumbled embraced.  
Frank wasn’t listening he was kissing Stephen again. They pulled apart long enough for Frank to wink and say “Anyhow it were the thighs for me!” they Resumed kissing and wondered of unsteadily down the corridor.  
“Weeeellll?” Chantelle, Joe and Jing tried to melt into the background leaving Remmie and Mitchell in uncomfortable silence.  
“Sorry Mitch, it’s just they were at eye level and everything, you know? Mitch I’m sorry…please talk to me.”  
“Shut up Rem” Mitchell said gruffly then grinned down at him. “I’m trying not to get a semi here, I saw them too I ain’t blind!”  
“Mitchell Harper!” Remmie laughed   
“What!” Mitchell winked   
“You’re a fucking prick!” Remmie faked a sulky look.  
“Well he got me going you can finish me off if you like?” Mitchell whispered in his ear.   
“Cupboard?”  
“Cupboard.” Mitchell nodded whole heartedly smiling like a Cheshire cat.  
They arrived in form 20 minutes late. They were both flushed, crumpled and smiling.   
Every member of form K looked at each other eyes rolling. Between Grayson and Frank, Mitchell and Remmie and Chantelle and Jing they never seemed to have a full classroom these days. Alfie had given up reprimanding them and just tried not to get any mental images of them when they finally returned. He’d inadvertently walked in on Stephen and Frank in a stationary cupboard 3 weeks ago and the image seemed to be burned into his retina.   
As the class were leaving on their way to the next lesson Mitchell lagged behind.  
“Everything ready for tonight Sir?” Mitchell whispered eyes shifting for the door making sure Remmie wasn’t listening.  
“Yeh sorted. Stephen and Grayson laid the wood at lunch, and Frazer is sending the rest down later with some year 9’s who are in detention.”  
“Frazer? What’s he got to do with it? It’s just sposed to be us lot”  
“Don’t worry mate I told him we were doing a polar explorer module for your G.C.S.E’s he’s just sending the stuff that’s all.”  
“Right ok? He is such a penis!”  
“Well then if it wasn’t for a penis I’d have lost my job ages ago so be thankful…that came out wrong”  
“Gay!”  
“Yes thank you Mitchell.”   
“You coming over tonight then?” Mitchell asked at the end of the day as they were leaving school.  
“Course, where else would I be going?” Remmie replied gently.  
“Dunno” shrugged Mitchell “Threesome with Stephen and Frank”  
“Stop it ya twat! Thought I’d made up for that earlier”  
“I’m teasing you dick! Right we going to yours to get shit then?”  
“Yeh” nodded Remmie  
“Well get warm stuff don’t know if mum got any gas before she went to work.”  
After a short trip to Remmie’s they got back to Mitchell’s place and things began to heart up…They were kissing furiously when Mitchell pulled away and went to a small box under his bed.  
“You in a rush or something?” Remmie joked.  
“Told you didn’t I, I got a surprise for you” Mitchell grinned with something Remmie couldn’t see hidden behind his back.  
“Seriously? What is it?” Remmie looked confused.  
Mitchell produced a blind fold and what looked suspiciously like a pair of Stephen’s handcuffs that they had once been chained together with when they were first getting together.  
“You kinky bastard! I never knew you had it in you?” Remmie’s eyes were wide but there was definitely a stirring in his nether regions. “Come here.” He gave Mitchells bum a squeeze and pulled his kink loving boyfriend into his lap.  
Mitchell took Remmie’s hands and delicately cuffed them together behind his chair then he began kissing hungrily up the sensitive skin of his neck sliding the blindfold on as he did so.  
“You ready?” Mitchell whispered seductively into Remmie’s ear.  
“Yeh” Remmie gulped.  
Mitchell eased himself off Remmie’s lap and waited for a couple of seconds. He silently grabbed the two bags and grinning wheeled Remmie out of the room!  
“Mitch what the fuck! What’s going on????? Seriously!”  
“Shut up dick someone will think I’m fucking kidnapping you!”  
“You are fucking kidnapping me!” Remmie half shouted.  
“Lesley Remmington do you trust me?”  
“Course I do but it don’t mean I gotta let you take me out in the cold with a fucking hard on blindfolded!”  
“Remmie will you shut up and just let me do something nice for you.”  
Remmie sat in silence trying to work out where he was. He’d managed to work it out all the way to the edge of Mitchell’s estate but he had a funny feeling Mitchell was doubling back and changing direction on purpose.  
After about 15 minutes he noticed that they were going over speed bumps but he couldn’t be sure where he was.  
“Mitch please where are we going?”  
“Nearly there” Remmie could hear the smile in Mitchell’s voice and decided to just shut up. If something was so important that his boyfriend would go to this much effort it would certainly be worth the wait.   
After a couple more minutes there was a strange rumbling under the wheels of the chair as if they had left the road. Then they came to an abrupt halt.  
“You ready?” Mitchell whispered.  
“Definitely!” Remmie replied with real excitement.  
“OK!”   
Remmie felt Mitchell undo the cuffs, he slid the blindfold off. Remmie gasped in utter amazement. Infront of him were the entire of form K. They were standing around a bonfire and Remmie could see a mass of tents just outside of the fire light.  
Everyone was standing together smiling straight at him. Joe and Alison were holding hands. Frank had his arm wrapped round Stephen and Alfie stood proudly with Rosie’s arm through his.  
“Mitchell what is this?” Remmie mumbled horsely.  
“Do you remember when we were in cubs for a couple of months before I siphoned the petrol out of the twat leader’s car?  
“Yeh?”   
“Well you were like 7 and really upset that they said you couldn’t come on camp coz of your chair so I wouldn’t go either.”  
“You remember that?”  
“Course I do. And you remember couple of years ago when your mum wouldn’t let you come to that festival coz she was angry your chair got fucked during class wars.”  
“Yeh Mitch I remember but I can’t believe you can.”  
“Well that’s one of the best things about being in love with my best friend, I remember everything Rem you’re the most important thing in my life, always have been.” Mitchell’s voice was gruff and Remmie thought he might be about to cry. In truth Remmie could feel a lump in his throat too.  
“So Mr Remmington welcome to your own personal festival, sorta.  
“But how?”   
“Stephen and Grayson have laid this wood pretty much everywhere you might want to go so you’ll have no problems.”  
“Mitchell this is amazing! You’re amazing! I seriously have never loved you more than right at this moment”  
“I love you too Starlight Express”  
Mitchell leant down and kissed him with the sound of form K cheering in his ears. “This is perfect” he thought.


End file.
